The present invention relates to a recyclable velocipede and, more particularly, to a bicycle made from honeycomb cardboard or corrugated honeycomb cardboard, with various polyethylene terephthalate (PET) components.
Typically, bicycles and children's vehicles (tricycles, ‘scooters’, etc.) are constructed from durable, lightweight materials which are not easily recycled. Steel, plastic, rubber and numerous other materials are combined together to provide a comfortable, utilitarian vehicle for recreational use. The final products range from the moderately priced to the very expensive. Typically, such vehicles are purchased and kept until they become unusable, either due to damage or no longer being age appropriate. At this point the vehicle is usually discarded, destined to take its place in some unnamed landfill.
The current invention provides a lightweight, durable and fully recyclable bicycle. The embodiments depicted here-below have an approximate weight of seven Kilograms, can bear the weight of at least two hundred Kilograms and is made of components which are 100% recyclable using standard recycling methods.